Truth or dare
by CinnamonChix
Summary: For the Truth or Dare... with a little Veritaserum competition.


Harry sighed.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked, turning to the red-haired girl standing next to him, a slight smile on her face.

"It'll be fun!" she said, grinning wider as she filled a glass with firewhiskey.

"Normally it would be, but not while Malfoy is here. Why'd you invite him?"

She ignored his question.

"Come on, we're all adults, we should get along." she said, taking his hand for support. "Now let's go, it's getting late already."

They left the kitchen, heading to the parlor where there was a group of people sitting. George and Angelina sat on their couch, hand in hand. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking very bored. Draco Malfoy sat on a chair, the farthest away from everyone, looking _very_ uncomfortable. He had only come because his wife had insisted he accept their invitation- after all Harry _had_ saved his life once.

Ginny and Harry joined Hermione on the floor.

"Let's start." Ginny said, still smiling. She turned to the first person she thought of, "Malfoy, truth or dare."

_This is so dumb._ Draco thought, _We're playing a child's game._

"Um... truth." he said, gaining snickers from Harry and George.

Ginny reached to pass him the glass, but he was too far away. He sighed, moving to join them on the floor. George and Angelina followed. Draco took the glass from Ginny.

"What is this again?" he asked, looking down at the now gray firewhiskey.

"Firewhiskey..." she paused, "And a little Veritaserum."

He took a sip, feeling it burn on the way down.

"Alright let's start easy. Who was your first kiss?" she asked.

Draco tried as hard as he could not to answer. He clenched his lips together. _'I shouldn't have come!'_ he repeated over and over in his head. His mouth opened against his will and he blurted out an answer.

"Hermione!' he said loudly.

Everyone looked at the now red-faced girl sitting by the fireplace.

"What? Move on!" she said.

"Er... your turn Malfoy." Harry said.

"Weasley," he turned to look at George, " Truth or dare?"

"Easy. Dare." he said with a snicker.

"I have a dare." everyone turned to Hermione.

"Okay..." Harry said.

"Be right back." she said, running into the kitchen. She came back holding a piece of moldy cheese as far away from her as she could.

"Where'd you get that 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I was looking for something nasty and I found this in the fridge." she said, then turned to George, grinning evilly. "Eat it."

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know you could be so... evil." Angelina giggled.

"That's not evil." George said, then took the slice of cheese and ate it whole.

4 people laughed. Malfoy just sat there looking disgusted.

"Hermione truth or dare?" George asked.

She had expected this.

"Truth." she said, taking a sip of the drink.

"How far have you gone with Ron?" George asked.

There were laughs around the room.

"3rd base." she answered automatically, then slapped a hand over her mouth, turning red.

There were more laughs.

"Oh come on guys, I'm 20 years old and in a relationship, did you think the answer would be any different?" that silenced them.

"Angelina, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"Hmm... Who is wearing the worst outfit in the room?"

Angelina sipped the drink.

"Malfoy." she said.

"Why?" Draco asked, not looking surprised, just curious.

"Because it's all black, and because I don't like you." Angelina said. The room burst out into laughter (except for Draco) while Angelina turned pink.

"Ginny truth or dare?" Angelina asked, trying to take the focus off of herself.

"Truth."

"When was the last time you cried and why?"

Ginny sighed. Of course.

"Yesterday. I was happy."

"Why were you happy?" Angelina pressed.

Ginny met Harry's eyes, looking sorry. They had been waiting to tell everyone.

"Because I got engaged." she said automatically.

"Really?" Hermione gasped.

"What did-"

"No more questions for me." Ginny said, "It's my turn to ask now. Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry smiled.

"Hug every person in the group." she laughed.  
>The smile disappeared from Harry's face.<p>

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes. It's a _dare_."

He sighed, glaring when the 3 girls giggled. He made his way around the circle, hugging Ginny first, then George who laughed, then Angelina. He awkwardly hugged Malfoy, who sat entirely still and looked disgusted again, then he moved on to Hermione and back to his seat.

The truths and dares went on...

By midnight everyone was drunk.

Angelina was passed out on Georges lap, and everyone else was laughing loudly.

"Okay, okay, truth or dare 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Dare." she smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Malfoy." everyone laughed, including Draco this time.

"Okie dokie." Hermione said, moving over to him and crushing her lips to his. After a moment the broke apart, laughing. "You are one _good_ kisser Malfoy."

"Get a room!" George shouted, making Angelina stir on his lap.

Everyone laughed again.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, then he nodded. She took his hand and they ran down a hall. Everyone heard a door slam and they all laughed again.

"I'll take 'Mione's turn!" Ginny said. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said loudly.

"I dare you to let George tickle you!" she giggled.

George carefully stood up, making sure Angelina was laying down before stumbling over to Harry. He started tickling him, and Harry burst out laughing, which made George and Ginny laugh.

George sat down on the floor, lay down, and stopped moving.

"Is he dead?" Harry asked, looking concerned. Ginny crawled over to George, then poked him. George mumbled in his sleep.

"No no, he's okay!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh good, I thought-I thought he was dead." Harry said.

"I know I did too." Ginny said, crawling back to him and sitting on his lap.

"Good thing he's not." Harry laughed loudly again, before passing out.

Ginny situated herself into a more comfortable position and fell asleep too.

The first one to wake up the next morning was Angelina. Her head was pounding and her muscles ached.

She looked around, finding George sprawled out next to her and Ginny curled up on Harry's chest. She was wondering where Draco and Hermione were, so she stood up and stumbled through the house looking for them. When she came to Harry and Ginny's guest bedroom she found them. They were laying tangled in the sheets, Hermione lying across Draco's chest. She gasped quietly then shut the door.

"That was one weird night." she said to herself, stumbling back to the parlor where she found George awake and staring at her.

"Hi George." she said. "Are you ok? You don't look so good..."

He sat up and threw up all over himself.

"Eww..." she said, using a wand to clean him up. Then she moved over to where he was and helped him up.

"Last night was interesting." he said.

"Yes, yes it was."


End file.
